


Cat People

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: One thing the history books left out about the new united kingdom, was just how much of the castle was covered in cat hair. Or, Celica and Alm finally get to take all those cats from Novis home.
Relationships: Alm/Anthiese | Celica
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	Cat People

**Author's Note:**

> 1) this is canon, like entirely canon astrally projected right from Nintendo on my word program 2) also this is the most "it me" moment outside of Mitama existing regarding Fire Emblem 3) I suck at shitposts, they all turn into fics. 
> 
> Or, this fic is a shitpost.
> 
> this specifically references/is inspired by two cat vids/posts because at this rate half my brain is cat memes:  
> 1) baby introduced to cat  
> and of course "this space of sunlight looks like a cat would fit perfectly there" tumblr post. (Cat posts are literally the only redeeming feature of that site.)

They returned, they rebuilt, yet in the end, one thing was missing. Every time a ray of sunlight fell upon the stone floor, there would come across a look upon her face, both nostalgic and sad. Even as Alm knew he couldn't hear every wound and scar, he would pull her close in the sunlight, her name on his lips.

Yet again that day she glanced at that same path of sunshine, wearing a white dress with floral brocade embroidery, and a circlet over her beautiful red hair.

"What is it, Celica?" Alm said softly.

Celica pushed back her red hair with a smile. "It's just.... Alm, have you ever thought back to then? During the war..."

Alm came closer, and closed the door behind him. Each footstep echoed on the stone floor of the castle. 

"Yes, there were many hardships, and many losses, too."

She clasped her hands together.

"But joyous moments as well... The cats at Novis were so cute. I so wished to bring them home with me. But with the war, I was afraid they might be hurt in the travel. So I had to leave them behind. It broke my heart a little. Especially this one tabby, who followed me all about town."

Alm burst into a big smile. "Me too! I wanted to take every cat in Novis home with me. I even named one Sir Purr."

"Sir Purr!" Celica laughed. "That's so delightful."

"That was what you were thinking of?"

"Actually, I thought a cat would fit perfectly within that space of sunlight."

"The war is over, Celica. We could take them home...together."

She gave him a tender look. "Oh, Alm. I knew you'd understand. You always do."

"Together we'll pet every single cat in Valentia--no, the entire world."

"The entire world? Is it even possible?"

"We beat Duma. Anything is possible. Even this."

She gave him a soft smile, and that was enough. He'd do anything for that smile. Even adopt every cat in the world.

Which he had already planned to do, anyways.

*

Perhaps the island of Novis was an unconventional spot for a late honeymoon, but neither of them had ever been conventional in any sense of the word.

Celica's eyes widened with pure joy and adoration as they came to the docks. Workers carried bags of grain as cats batted away at the corn that fell down through mouse-bitten holes, cats followed after the fishermen bringing back nets full of wriggling fish, while others sunned themselves on boxes. Gulls flew above, and the waves crashed against the dock. Even the wind wasn't enough to keep the cats out from a chance at treats.

There were even more than last time they had visited.

"They're so cute," Celica said, her voice filled with awe. "I want to pet them all."

A little tabby came up to Celica, and butted her head against Celica's leg. She let out a little "Mrr" noise.

"She remembers me after all this time," Celica said. "I thought for sure she'd forgotten me, for it has been some time since we had been here."

"I think she wants to go home with us," Alm said.

"Oh, could we?"

"Of course we can," Alm said. "We'll bring them all home, at least all the strays. I doubt the people of Novis would appreciate us taking their cats away."

They left with arms full of cats of every kind, tabbies and golden organ ones, calicos and scrawny toms and one very pregnant female.

A few weeks later, even more cats filled the castle.

*

The bed was covered with little balls of fur in the cold night. Alm could scarcely turn in bed without bumping into another cat who was seeking heat. Alm had thought more than once that perhaps he should get a bigger bed, because at this rate he'd find himself asleep on the floor, pushed out by a large, lazy ginger cat who had decided to sleep on her fluffy belly.

He opened his eyes to a very fluffy white tail in his face. Celica smiled as she poised on one elbow. The blanket had fallen down, revealing her bare shoulders, and low-slung cotton nightgown. He felt that same warmth well up in him as he looked at her. Adoration, love, and gratefulness that he could spend yet another second with Celica.

"You were already up?"

"I didn't want to wake you. Besides....It would be a shame to move them. I'd feel so bad disturbing their sleep."

Fluffy peaceful sleeping cats had taken up residence all over their bed. As cute as they were, it made certain intimacy difficult, as any movement under the covers would send claws out.

But neither of them could bear to push them from the bed, and this far along in her pregnancy, even hugging was difficult to manage. Though Alm always found some way to lay spooned close against her, with at least a dozen cats on every side of them.

Celica smiled. "You know, Alm, You're pretty cute sleeper," she said.

Alm stretched and yawned. He gave her a groggy _you too_ as he rubbed at his eyes.

"We could sleep in, a little longer."

"Oh, King Alm, that's your newest decree?" she teased.

"Yes, I decree at least five more minutes, maybe more."

At the foot of their bed, a little tabby snored in the cutest way as her fluffy chubby belly rose up and down with each breath.

"Oh, but I am a little thirsty," Celica said. Her red hair fell down her shoulder in a braid. Little strands of hair had fallen out. She combed at them with her fingers.

"I'll get the carafe. _Then,_ five more minutes," Alm said.

Alm eased out of the massive covers, careful to not disturb the dozen or so colorful cats who were peacefully sleeping. A tabby lifted her head and gave him a sleepy _Mrrp?_

The floor was cold, and his toes curled at the contact of those stones. He took a few steps and felt something wet beneath his bare feet.

"Ugh... hairball?"

A sad mew greeted him.

"Oh, that's okay. It's no trouble," Alm said. He reached down to pet the little tabby, who eagerly butted her head against his palm.

Then, Alm limped to the adjoining room and wiped off his foot, and returned with the carafe a few moments later.

"Thank you, you're my hero," she said. Teasing, yet affectionate.

"You're my hero too. Just imagine, growing a child like that--I can't even imagine doing something like that. And everything you did before that. Every single thing."

She lifted her eyebrows. "Everything?"

"Everything," he said determinedly. "I'm sure you drank your water heroically."

She laughed until she snorted.

"Oh, Alm."

She rested her head against his chest. "I'm so glad you're back with me. And this time, to stay."

He pulled her close. They fell asleep together, curled up with them and twenty of the most affectionate cats all in the bed around them.

*

A cat balanced upon Celica's rounded belly. She stroked it, idly, with a smile. Her breakfast plate still had crumbs on it, and many other plates had been already taken in to wash. This particular cat always kept close, with a constant, watchful eye. Every day they met felines who disproved the stereotype that all cats were mean, cold and heartless.

Alm finished his cup of tea in the seat beside her. Several cats sunned themselves in the morning light.

A black and white cat batted at the tassels of Prince Conrad's vestments as he joined her. He let out a sigh, and brushed cat hair from his white shirt. His red curls were slightly tousled, and his face still had a trace of sleep upon it.

"Anthiese, don't you think this is alarming? Of course I am fond of Sir Purr, Sir Pouncealot, Lady Licks, Lady Mother Meowsy and Chancellor Whiskers, and their many friends, but this is becoming a problem. When I woke this morning, there was a _dead mouse_ on my pillow."

"That just means they like you, dear Conrad," Celica said. "They want to make sure you are well fed in their own way."

Alm laughed. "That just means one of the court has chosen to bless you."

"But, Conrad has made a good point. There's bare spaces that could be filled with cats! Just think of how many hungry cats could be at the docks of places other than Novis. Why, there's a whole world of stray cats just waiting to come home with us. Maybe even King Marth would allow us to visit--and bring more cats home."

"We could go together," Celica said dreamily.

They smiled in that same way as they had married. Full of secret understanding, and shared joy.

"Are you sure, when it's so close to your delivery date?" Alm said. His voice was filled with concern. He rested his hand against her stomach. Small kicks had come more frequently.

"I am certain this child will be strong. Yet, I would take no chances. I suppose it must wait. I hope all those cute cats on the docks are sleeping well and warm. I asked Mae and Boey and they assured me that more strays have moved right on in since we last visited."

"I'll send some mercenaries right away to hand out blankets, and take any that look sad home right away," Alm said.

Poor Conrad's torment continued, however. By the next week, there were far fewer bare spaces in the castle and far more dead rodents left as presents upon Conrad's pillow. If anything, the cats took his dislike of dead things to heap more gifts on him.

To be blessed by a cat was a strange thing indeed.

*

Celica refused to believe the old superstitions of cats--for black cats had never been anything but lucky to her. Nor did she take to the idea that cats would try and suck away the breath from babies, like a vampire, due to the scent of milk. Yet, it was not until six months that she was sure her child was healthy enough. They'd lived through curses, certain death and more. This was a mere precaution.

The crib was filled with blankets, and many pillows, for Alm was always worried his daughter might accidentally bump her head in the night.

Celica had been waiting for this very moment to show her furry friends the new arrival. The door had been guarded, and shut at all times, lest any fell summoner or brigand try and make their way through.

But no ill will had come, and Alm and Celica's daughter was hearty, with a set of lungs that would rival Mae herself.

Celica lifted up their little one to see her many feline friends. "Can you see them? All the little kitties?"

Her little daughter, Ana, reached out, and let out a gurgle. Wonder filled her eyes. A wonder Celica knew all too well, as she saw it reflected in Alm's eyes every time he caught sight of any of the now dozens of cats that filled the palace.

"She likes cats too," Celica said softly.

Alm smiled down at his daughter. She was already reaching. "Of course she would. She's your daughter, after all. She takes after you. Her hair is already turning red."

"And green eyes," she said. "And don't be silly; you love cats just as much as I, even more."

"Then she got it from both of us, then," Alm said.

In the corner, a tabby cat licked her paws. Alm lifted up a little black kitten to show his beautiful daughter. "See? She was born on the same day you were. Maybe it was an omen."

His daughter let out a happy gurgle and reached out. He wouldn't let her pet the cats yet, lest she get a scratch. But soon, he knew that his daughter would be hugging cats to her chest and probably getting presents of dead things left on her pillow, too.

Though the capital was known to have the least amount of vermin known in the entire country.

*

Two scribes in rough-hewn brown robes worked as the candles burned down. One was younger, the other older, with less hair, and perhaps more cynical. He had seen the reign of Rudolf fall, and many nobles before him fall as well. 

The older scribe lifted up his quill. "There, it is done. The first of the collected histories of Valentia."

The younger scribe looked over the epoch, and shook his head. "I think you forgot something in your epic tale, dear sir. There is a certain lack of cats. This will surely not do. King Alm will not accept this at all. He'll say 'put more cats in it, where is Sir Purr? This tale is incomplete without Sir Purr, Sir Pouncealot, Lady Licks, Lady Mother Meowsy and Chancellor Whiskers--and all the other cats which he can recite by name.'"

"Oh, I didn't forget. What would the world think of us? Brave King Alm who united Valentia and yet has never met a cat he can pass without bending down to say 'who's a good kitty? Aren't you such a cute kitty?' We would be the laughingstock of all the world. King Marth would be known as a ruler pure of heart and forthright and brave, and King Alm would be known as the king perpetually covered in cat hair. And Queen Celica--full of beauty and grace and always with a cat in her lap. It simply won't do. I will leave it to history of their brave actions during the war, and their kind rulership. The latter generations do not need to know how many cats he petted."

"If the King finds out about this, he will be most displeased," the young scribe said.

"Just say that a cat knocked over the inkwell, tracked footprints across the pages and damaged them, and they must be rewritten. That should buy us some time."

"Good idea, he'd certainly believe that."

Especially considering that their last few scrolls had little ink-wet paw prints all over them and had to be completely rewritten from scratch.

*

And so, history remembered Alm as a brave King who with his beloved wife, Queen Celica, united the land and went on the be doting parents to several strong and forthright children. Not as King Alm who continually snacked between meals, a cat always on his lap, and who said 'whos a good boy' to every cat in the land and bent at their little paws, as if they were the true kings of the land and not Alm himself.

Until other accounts of other scribes came to light, and revealed each human side of King Alm and Queen Celica, their reign of peace and unparalleled adoration of cats.


End file.
